The Mining Adventures in Minecraft
by SonicCraftFan99
Summary: Join the wacky adventures of several OCs as they learn more about each other and maybe a little more. OCs NEEDED!
1. OCs INFO

I NEED OCs FOR THIS FIC TO EVEN BEGIN! SO IF YOU HAVE ANY, PLEASE PM ME! HERE ARE SOME OTHER RULES YOU NEED TO KEEP IN MIND:

1) YOU CAN NOT SUBMIT AN OC IF YOU ARE A GUEST (THE LAST OC STORY, I HAD SO MANY GUESTS ASKING) IF YOU WANT A OC IN THIS STORY, YOU MUST BE A MEMBER!

2) A MEMBER CAN ONLY SUBMIT TWO OCs! (NO MORE!)

3) IF YOU SUBMIT AN OC IN A REVIEW, I WILL NOT ACCEPT IT!

4) YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME THE FOLLOWING TRAITS ABOUT YOUR OCs:

- NAME

- AGE

- APPEARANCE

- PERSONALITY

- LIKES

- DISLIKES

- PET (IF THEY HAVE ONE)

IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME ALL THE INFORMATION SHOWN ABOVE, I WILL NOT EXCEPT YOU OCs!

~SCF99


	2. Meeting One Another

**Chapter 1! I hope you like it! I do NOT own Minecrafy nor the OCs in it. Except CuteCreeper76 and Creepie!**

Today was another beautiful day in the block-like world we all call Minecraft. In the middle of the scenery was a wooden home. It had small glass windows on two parallel sides and flowers in the front yard to form a creeper head. A girl popped out of the home with a extremely large smile on her face.

She wore a white tank top with a creeper in the center, jean shorts and white sneakers. She had a bang that curled down to her chin. Her hair was black and was in a ponytail. Excitement was in her voice as she spoke.

"Good morning Minecraft! I can't wait to go exploring! Nothing can possible ruin this day!"

As soon as she said that, it began to rain. She sighed in defeat, brushed a wet slap of hair away from her face and ran inside. She brushed her feet on the carpet before going into her room. There were green walls, three posters (One is a Deadlox's poster and two are posters of creepers), her bed, a dark green rug and a large chest that was next to the window.

The girl plopped onto her bed and sighed. "So much for exploring today..."

Then a knock came at the door. She got up and ran to the door. When she answered it, she saw a boy. He had long curly hair, blue eyes, and light skin. He wore a red shirt that said _E=mc2_, jeans and red and white shoes. The boy began shivering in the cold rain. He was looking down at first then after a few minutes, looked up and asked.

"Can I come in?"

She smiled and nodded in response. The boy entered the room and sat on the couch while the girl got him a towel and handed it to him. He took it and smiled at her then looked back down. Silence filled the air for a couple minutes before the girl spoke.

"I'm CuteCreeper76!" she greeted. "But my friends call me Creeper because I love creeper! In fact.."

Creeper then whistle a quick yet beautiful tune and a tiny creeper popped out from a nearby room. It walked over to her and nuzzled her like a cat. She giggled and introduced him.

"This is Creepie! He is the smallest creeper in Minecraft, well, that I seen..."

"My name is Eric Science." he greeted smiling once more at her and then asked. "Does he blow up?"

"Only around enemies, not friends." she explained, petting Creepie's head as she spoke.

"Oh..." Eric sighed.

Creeper looked over at confused towards Mr. Science. He didn't talk very much to her. And it was starting to feel kinda awkward. She tried thinking of another question to ask. When she thought of one, she asked.

"What were you doing outside? Well, before the storm."

"I had started mining in a nearby cavern when it started to rain. I didn't want to sleep in a cave so I found your house." he explained.

Then another knock came at the door. Creeper got up to answer it. When she opened it, she saw two people. One was similar to Mitch's skin, except the red is blue and the black is white, brown hair, dark brown eyes, peach skin, and natural colored lips. The other had a purple and white shirt, jean skirt, and white sneakers. She had long brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Can we come in? It's cold out here." the girl asked as the boy nodded.

"Sure!" Creeper answered, letting them inside. They entered and sat on the couch next to Eric. Creeper closed the door and got them towels. They smiled in thanks then the girl greeted.

"My name is Angel999FTW but you can call-"

She looked disgusted at Creepie, smiled happily at her. Creeper stared curiously at Angel and asked.

"What's wrong?"

"You let those _things_ in your house!?" she asked in shock pointing to Creepie. The tiny creeper looked offended towards her then walked behind Creeper.

"I beg you pardon!" she shouted. "Creepie is NOT just a 'thing', he is my bestest friend! And if you don't like him, GET OUT!"

"You're a HOST!" she screamed. "Be polite to guest!"

"I'll be polite once you apologize to Creepie!"

"NEVER!"

"THEN GET OUT!"

"NO! It cold out there!"

"SIS!" the boy finally shouted, looking cross at his sister. "YOU ARE BEING SO RUDE! THIS GIRL IS SWEET ENOUGH TO LET US INTO HER HOME AND YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL! NOW APOLOGIZE TO HER AND THE LITTLE CREEPER!"

"But-" Angel studdered as her brother shouted.

"NOW!"

She sighed in defeat and said.

"I'm extremely sorry for being rude to you and your pet."

"It's alright Angel! I'm CuteCreeper76! And that's Eric!" she greeted pointing to Eric when she said his name. The boy introduced himself as he responded.

"I'm Dante. You can call me Don!"

Another knock came at the door and Eric volunteered to answer it. It was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore and ender creeper sweater, jeans, and black sneakers. Eric let her in and got her a towel. She nodded in thanks and put her head down.

"What's your name?" Angel asked scooting next to her on the couch. The girl looked at her and brushed the wet strains of hair from her face as she spoke in a soft tone.

"I'm RadRadha48 but you can call me Radha."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Creeper and these are Eric, Angel and Dante." she introduced, making each person noticed.

Creepie walked over to Radha and nuzzled her leg. She giggled and petting the creeper. Then she picked him up and placed him on her lap. Next, something started hissing at Creepie. A dark colored bat came out of the girl's hood and threated the poor creeper. He jumped off her lap and went into Creeper's room.

"Sorry about that!" Radha giggled. "This is Kat, my pet bat."

"Hey I got one too!" Dante laughed causing his bat to come out from his hair. "This is Slash!"

Slash looked at Kat with a 'lovey dovey' look in his eyes. Kat wasn't interested and went back into hiding. The male bat looked disappointed and went back into hiding.

"Maybe next time." Dante insured. Angel whistled and her two pets came in from a slightly opened window. They were a dog and a cat. They both rushed towards Angel.

"Hey you two!" she cooed as the cat purred and Creeper asked.

"What are their name?"

"Well, my K9 is Heaven and my feline is Cloud." she responded, rubbing both of their heads as they sat on the floor next to her.

They spent the rest of the evening, talking at getting to know each other better on this cold, wet day in Mincraft.

**I hope you like this story so far! If you did, please review, favorite and follow! Also to those who want to submit an OC, you still can! Just follow the guidelines.**

**~ SCF99 out! **


	3. The Lovey Dovey Daze of the Maze

"GUYS! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?"

Creeper and Creepie were trying to get their friends to stay together in the maze map that Eric found. The geeky boy thought it was going to be a 'fun' experience, well, it wasn't. Eric ran back to talk to Creeper and explained.

"We'll cover more ground if we separate."

"Oh alright! But you should have told me before running off!" she explained, wailing her arms in anger.

Eric sighed in dismay and walked into one of the paths that no one was in. The girl slapped her forehead and looked down at her tiny friend, who looked up at her with a confused expression .

"Creepie, we're staying together right?" she asked as the miniature creeper beamed. He crawled towards the final opening on the end and hissed happily. Creeper grinned and ran into the maze with her friend. She then cheered.

"TEAMWORK!"

And together they dashed into the maze not knowing that it closed slowly behind them. Radha was walking calmly down the path with her bat, Kat, by her side. Then like a flash, skeletons came out of each direction. She screeched and ran off in fear as the bags of bones dashed after her.

"I WANNA GO HOME I WANNA GO HOME I WANNA GO HOME I WANNA GO HOME I WANNA GO HOME I WANNA GO HOME I WANNA GO HOME I WANNA GO HOME!"

Eric, in another path, heard the blonde's screams but ignored them due to the simple rule of not breaking blocks. Mobs of all kinds soon appeared from angry wolves to crazy endermen and they all wanted to fight. The kid simply yelped like a little girl that saw a spider resting on her arm and ran for dear life. All of the mobs followed the peace-loving nerd.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Dante decided to go alone after his sister pleads for earlier. She was starting to get a little annoying to him so he left.

_Flashback_

_"DANTE PLEASE YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN TO US IF WE SEPARATE! CREEPERS COULD ATTACK! A METEOR COULD CRASH DOWN ON ME! A BEAR COULD SKIN ME ALIVE!" Angel panicked clutching onto Dante's leg as he walked away from his freakish sister._

_"No creepers are going to attack!" her mature brother confirmed. "No meteors will crash and no bears will skin you alive!"_

_"YOU NEVER KNOW!" she yelped, gripping harder on her twins' leg. He viciously shook her off and walked away. _

_End of Flashback_

Then five endermen teleported at once and began attacking. He ran off because he didn't have any weapons and the endermen followed.

Angel looked like a psychopath as she walked down the maze. Her eyes frantically scan the perimeter. She held herself tight and thought of the bad things that could happen then she thought of something. She went to her inventory and grabbed some feathers. Then she started mending them together. Once she was done, she flew to the center of the maze.

"Congratulations! I didn't expect anyone to beat it!" a female voice said as Angel turned around to see a girl. She had white hair and light blue eyes. She wore a grey shirt black pants and black combat boots. A black cat curled up next to her left foot and purred.

"Hey! I'm Winter! And this kitty is my cat Wither!" Winter greeted. Suddenly screams were heard. Creepie came in first, being chase by an ant. Eric ran in with several mobs behind him. Then Radha with skeletons. Dante came in with endermen. Creeper was the last with Wither skeletons behind her.

Winter giggled at the sight of their funny petrified faces and clapped to make the mobs go away. They all were tired and began breathing heavily except for Angel, who was petting Wither's head as Winter walked over to them.

"Are you all alright?" she asked, walking over to Dante. He looked up to see Winter and blushed. He immediately got up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I'm okay! But can I ask you something?" he questioned as Winter responded.

"Sure..."

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Dante asked romantically. Angel and Creeper rolled their eyes in annoyance to the question as Radha turned away sadly. Winter on the other rolled her eyes as well.

"In your dreams, lover boy!" she hissed, slapping him in the face and leaving the map. Dante just stared at the area where his love was.

"Hey Don, you alright." Angel asked as Dante smirked.

"She's just playing hard to get. No girl would do that unless she really likes a guy!"

"Oh really?" Creeper asked, looking at him annoyed. "Who old you that?"

"I read it in a magazine." he explained as Creeper and Angel rolled their eyes once more. Then they realized something, Radha wasn't there. They searched around the maze map with no avail.

"Guys! Where did Radha go?" Angel asked as everyone else started looking except for Eric, who walked over to the nearest dead end and found her. She was sitting in the corner, sobbing quietly to herself before Eric got her attention.

"What wrong?" he asked putting his hand on her knee. She looked at him and sighed.

"I have a little crush on Dante but he likes that other girl more than me!"

"Well maybe if you told him how you felt, he'll like you back."

Radha thought about it for a moment then smiled.

"You're right! Thanks Eric!" she cheered and hugged the nerd. Then she ran off. With Dante, Creeper and Angel, they were arguing on the topic of the white haired maiden.

"She wasn't playing hard to get!" Creeper shouted, waving her arms. "She doesn't like you!"

"Yes, she does!" Dante insisted. "And I gonna get her!"

"Oh brother..." Angel sighed, standing in between the two.

"No she doesn't!"

"Yes she does!"

"DOESN'T"

"DOES!"

"SHUT UP!" the blonde butted in. "Now, can I talk to Dante. Alone."

And by command, the two girls scooted away, leaving the blonde and brunette alone. Dante looked confused towards Radha.

"What up?" he asked. She took a deep breathe then said.

"I need to tell you-"

Winter, the girl from earlier, came back and walked over to the two girls that stand away from the other. They began chatting then giggling with each other about something. Dante smiled and ran over to the group of girls while Radha stood alone. She sighed and left the scene with a lone tear falling down her cheek.

"Hey Winter!" the boy laughed, waving at the girl as he ran to them.

"Oh boy..." she sighed before running off. The passionate boy followed her and the chase was on.

"Well, this proves 'love has no limit'!" Creeper giggled as the others laughed with her.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you do please review, follow and favorite! Remember those who want their OC in the action, you still can but make sure you follow the guidelines!**

**~SCF99**


	4. Brother Brawl

The Minecrafters were standing outside Radha's house. It's been two days since they seen her and were started to get worried. Winter held her black kitty in her arms and sighed.

"She's not home...let's go."

"No." Creeper insisted. "We have to make sure our friend's alright."

The black haired girl knocked on the door several times and sudden the door opened to reveal a boy and his dog. The boy has dark blue hair and sky blue eyes. He wore a blue sweater, black pants and black shoes. His mutt sat beside his right leg with his tongue sticking out.

"Can I..help you?" he asked with his arms crossed.

"Yeah we came here to talk to Radha. Is she here?" Angel stated, looking around the inside of the house that could be seen from the doorway.

"Yes, she upstairs. Said some boy broke her heart and ran to her room. I swear once I find that boy I would break his spine like a toothpick." the boy explained, clenching his teeth in anger. "If anyone hurts my sister, I'll KILL THEM!"

"You're her brother!? Man, you two look NOTHING alike!" Dante spoke in shock as Radha's brother grabbed the brunette's shirt.

"Now listen here, Boy, I will personally SMASH YOU IF YOU SAY ONE MORE SMART THING!" he hissed, clutching his shirt even tighter. "NO ONE MESSES WITH RADHA BUT **ME!**"

"...okay..." he whispered in fear as the stronger male let him free. He gasped for air and crawled away. The nerdy boy shyly stepped forward and asked.

"Can we go in now?"

"Sure! Go ahead! My name is Rahul, by the way!" Rahul greeted letting everyone in except Dante. "However, you're saying out here."

In Radha's room, she sat on the edge of her bed and was staring out her window when the others walked in. She looked over to them then looked away. Eric was the first one to walk over to her and start a conversation.

"What's wrong?"

"When I tried to tell him he completely ignore me and ran off!"

"Maybe you should-"

"NO! THERE IS POINT! HE'LL NEVER LIKE ME!"

"That's NOT TRUE!"

"HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW?!"

It got quiet. Eric didn't know what to say. Radha yelled at him angrily.

"WELL!?"

"I-I don't know...but if you tell-"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU THERE IS NO POINT!"

She got up and ran out of the room. Eric ran after her and the other girls followed. Radha ran down the stairs and pushed her brother out of the doorway on her way out. Eric followed her. The girls, however, stood in the doorway, who watched the boy go.

"What did you guys DO to my sister?!" Rahul asked worriedly, looking towards the direction where the two ran off.

"Eric was talking to her about her situation but she got defiant and ran off." Creeper told him as he stared angerily at her.

"So is he the one who broke my sister's heart?" he angrily asked.

"No, but I think it was Dante." She predicted as everyone turned to Dante.

"What!?" he asked as the bluenette grabbed the boy's shirt once more.

"You better FIX THIS!" he growled. "Or I'll peel your skin off like a banana!"

The boy glupped and replied. "You better find your sister YOURSELF!"

Rahul looked shooked towards the boy then hissed in anger.

"YOU NEED TO GO FIND MY SISTER OR ELSE!"

"OR ELSE WHAT?! YOU GONNA TICKLE ME WITH A FEATHER!" he yelled back as Rahul turn red.

Angel, Creeper, Winter and her kitty stepped back, in fear of what might happen to Dante. His twin sister moved up to him and whispered.

"Are you nuts!? This boy will smash you into tiny pieces of blood, veins, skin and organs!"

"Relax sis, I got this." he whispered back as his sis responded.

"Sure you do... Dante. This fight is like a bear verses a chihuahua and YOU'RE the chihuahua. He's GONNA eat you ALIVE!"

"Don't be so dramatic..."

"I'M NOT! I'm trying to save your keister!"

"ENOUGH!" Rahul screamed grabbing Dante's throat and lifting him off the ground. "TIME TO MAKE A DANTE KABOB!"

With the two runners, Eric and Radha, they were still running until they reach a large grove that forced them to stop.

"Why do you keep following me!?" she asked angrily taking deep breathes.

"I want to help but you need to let me." he explained, sitting on a wooden block. Radha sat next to him and their conversation starts.

"Well it's none of your business!"

"Radha, I only want to help you."

"You CAN HELP BY LEAVING ME THE HELL ALONE!"

"RADHA PLEASE! I WANT TO HELP YOU! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!"

"NO!"

Radha got up and was about to run away again but Eric pounce on top of her and Radha screams.

"ERIC LET ME GO!"

"Look Radha," he started before continuing. "You are a beautiful, strong and smart young lady and if Dante doesn't see that, shame on him. But you can't him bring your spirits down like that!"

The girl looked up at him with complete shock. He was right. How could she let him hurt her like that!? She smiled and hugged Eric. He was glad she was happy and hugged back. Then they got up and walked back home.

Back to Radha's doorsteps, Rahul was frantically squeezing the poor brunette's neck until he heard his sister's voice yell.

"PUT HIM DOWN!"

Her brother sighed but did as he was told and put the boy down. He gulped large portions of air down his throat and crawled to his sister's side. Radha and Eric walked over to the group with smiles on both of their faces.

"Thanks Rahul but I got this.." she ensured as she walked over to Dante, who was still on the ground and kicked him hard in his jaw. He then screamed in pain and yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE HAVE AGAINST ME!"

Everyone laughed as they all went inside, leaving a wounded Dante outside to defended himself against the creatures of the night.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did review, favorite and follow! And to those who want their OCs in the action, you still can! Just remember to follow the guidelines! Until next time!**

**~SCF99**


	5. The Pets And Pests Problem Pt 1

**A two-parter! Yay! I hope you like it! **

The Minecrafters were going exploring today. Rahul decided to come along with them and leave his dog at Creeper's house. The boy stood really close to Radha, just in case Dante tried anything funny. The mentioned boy, however, walked far away from the siblings. Creeper were running in front and cheered in delight when she spotted a village.

The village had about ten homes that were gathered around a big garden filled with veggies and wheat. Villagers were roaming the scene, carring groceries, tidying up their homes or chatting among one another.

"Doesn't it look wonderful?" Creeper asked as everyone nodded except Angel, who yawned.

"More like boring..."

She got her wings out and flew off into the air. She began circling the village like a vulture in the evening sun. The villagers screamed in fear of the 'vulture' and rushed to the safety of their homes. Angel swooped down and began to chuckle.

"Those fools!"

"That wasn't nice!" Creeper explained as Winter nodded. "You scared them all half to death!"

"Don't be ridiculous! They'll come out in a little while!" she ensured, putting her crafted wings away. Then a black fog appeared, surrounding the group before fading. Inside the cloud was a villager but he wore different clothes. He wore a black cloak, black shoes and a witch hat. A gigantic mole also sat on the lower region of his face.

"Geez, he's ugly!" he insulted harshly as the man moved closer to him.

"How DARE you insult my beautiful complexion! I need to cure you all for eternity!" the man angrily shouted.

Angel began to laugh at the word. _Cure_. This man seemed harmless. In fact, he seemed as harmless as those villagers she scared half to death. The brunette walked up to him and got in his face.

"You're not scaring anyone buddy, so, CUT THE ACT!" she screamed as the man took out a stick and started floating in the air. He waved it high above his head as he spoke.

"These children, as lazy as goats. Running around, causing trouble as big as boats! These creatures, now, have a big amount of debt. Turn them all into pets!"

He chuckled before disappearing. Green smoke indulged the group before they disappeared.

When the team appeared back to Creeper's house, they all were animals. Creeper was a black puppy, Winter was a white cat, Dante was a brown hamster, Angel was also a brown hamster, Radha was a blonde puppy, Eric was a brown kitten and Rahul was a blue dog.

"Nice job you two!" Creeper angrily barked. "Now what do we do?"

"Relax girl, everything is under- Wait! How did you get so big and adorable?!" she asked, then she looked at herself. "Oh NO! I'M A MOUSE!"

"Technically, you're a hamster." Eric corrected, reading through a black book. "And according to this book of 'Witches and Waitresses', it states that if person is cured, you have 48 hours to find a way to reverse it or we stay like this forever!"

"I'M GONNA STAY A MOUSE FOREVER!" Angel screeched as Eric corrected.

"Hamster."

"WHATEVER!"

"Guys! We can't just continue to panic!" Dante insisted. "We need to put our fuzzy heads together and think!"

"He's right!" Rahul agreed. "For once..."

"Hey!" the hamster said offensively.

And with that, the group began to think. Until out of no where a red ball rolled acrossed the floor. Lucky, Rahul's dog, was playing with it.

"BALL BALL BALL BALL BALL BALL!" he said as he chased after it. Once he got it, he ran back to where it came from. The group stood in complete shock. Lucky. Just. Spoke. They had never heard their pets talk, but now that they were animals, they can.

"Alright! Alright! One more time!" a voice said before the ball launched again. Once it started to roll, Rahul grabbed it which made Lucky slow down.

"Nice job pal! You got the ball!" he cheered happily as Winter's cat, Wither who was laying on the couch, climbed down.

"You're sayin' that like it's an accomplishment..." she said, circling around the dog slowly. Then she sat down before saying. "Then again, you think every little is an an accomplishment."

"That's so true!" he laughed as the cat rolled her eyes.

"Stupid dogs..."

Rahul began to growl at the statement Wither made. He walked up to her and said.

"Who are you calling stupid!?" he growled, getting close to her face.

"Who do ya think I'm callin' stupid, Mr. Peabody?" she giggled, pressing her tiny paw on his chest before walking away. The blue dog continued to growl as Winter giggled. Wither walked over to her.

"You like that joke, didn't ya?" she asked as Winter responded.

"Yep! It was pretty funny!"

"You seem alright! My name's Wither!" she greeted. "What's yours?"

"Winter." she said as Wither gasped.

"That's so strange... My owner's name's Winter! She's a doll!"

Winter nodded. She wished that she could tell her kitty the truth but she couldn't. Wither then shook her head as she said.

"How does Cloud deal with it?! I mean he lives with one!"

"It's pretty simple!" the mentioned cat explained. "Once I came into the household, I laid down the rules and she fell instantly in my paw."

Winter and Wither laughed as Eric walked over to them and said.

"Don't you think that rude?"

"Don't be silly, you ignorant, naive, kitten! I swear some kids don't understand that us and dogs are mortal enemies." Cloud explained, rolling eyes at the brown kitten. "Now, stay out the grown ups' business!"

Eric was pushed to the side and landed on his face. Radha saw him and ran over to help him. She lift him up by his collar and licked his cheek.

"Thanks!" the brown kitten thanked, hugging the blonde pup. She smiled and hugged him back.

"It was no trouble..." she responded as the three cats stared in shock.

Winter ran over to Eric and whispered. "Are you crazy?! This is their turf and their rules are already set in stone! Do you want to get beat up?!"

"But-"

"No buts! Do what I say!"

Winter then ran off. Eric sighed and whispered something to Radha. She nodded as Eric began to speak.

"Get out of my face, you lousy dirt bag! Your breathe smells like you haven't brushed in years and you're not even a year old!"

She ran off, falsely crying as the other cats laughed. Winter winked as Eric smiled. Then Heaven ran in with Creepie on her back. He wore a cowboy hat as he rode.

"YE HA! GET ALONG LITTLE DOGGIE!" the tiny creeper laughed as the dog ran around the room. Creeper got angry at this and yelled.

"CREEPIE!"

Heaven stopped running and paused. Creepie hopped off his 'horse' and stared at the puppy. He then screamed.

"MY OWNER'S A PUP!"

Everyone of the pets began to chuckle as Heaven stated. "Don't be silly Creepz, if our owners came in we would have known!"

"He's right." Creeper said as the pets gasped. "We were cured by a witch and if we don't reverse it in forty-eight hours, we stay like this."

Then there was a knock at the door. Once they realized it was open, four people walked in.

The first one was a girl. She had dirty blonde hair, grey hair, and slightly pale skin. She wore a light grey flannel shirt that unbuttoned, white tank top undershirt, black skinny jeans, grey converse with white laces, silver dog tags, silver bangle bracelets and black spiked bracelets, and a black beanie.

The next was another girl. She was caucasian, had blue eyes, mid back length white hair with bangs a loose green bow holding the end of her hair, blue shirt with darker and lighter zigzags and pants the same way, purple converse green armbands, gray headphones with purple centers and a mic.

The next is another girl. She had blonde hair, Blue-purple eyes,Teal hoodie, Jeans, Dark blue headphones, and grey Converses. The next one is a boy. He has floppy brown hair, grey eyes, jeans, blue and white stripes shirt, and grey shoes.

"Sam, do you really think this is right?" the boy asked as she plopped on the couch.

"Relax Jack!" Sam said, before getting up and walking into the kitchen. "Everything is perfectly fine!"

The other three followed her into the room before Creeper barked.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY'RE JUST GONNA BUST INTO MY HOUSE LIKE THAT!"

The girl walking next to Jack looked over at the black puppy, who began barking. She rolled her eyes and ran after the others. The puppy growled as Angel ran over to her.

"We should go!" she said, pointing towards the window. "It's getting late!"

This was true. The sun was slowly setting. Creeper gasped and the pets quickly rushed out of the door.

**Will the pets ever get back to normal? Will these four strangers ever leave Creeper's house? Will I every grow a mustache?(Probably Not!) Well tunenext for the next part of this chapter!**

**;) SonicCraftFan99 signing out! **


	6. The Pets And Pests Problem Pt 2

As Minecraft's daylight was shifting into night the pets continued running. Mobs of the night came out from everywhere, surrounding the group.

"Now what do we do?" Creeper asked as Creepie stepped up to the group of creepers.

"Okay guys..." he said. "Go home."

"Oh come on Creepz!" one of the creepers begged. "We have blown up anything in days!"

"Nope! These are my friends and you all aren't blowing them up!" Creepie refused. "Now tell you friends to go to!"

The gang of creepers informed the other mobs about the change of events. The others mobs sighed as they walked away. The group thanked Creepie as moved on. In the village, no one was on the streets but a large iron golem that walked around from house to house.

The group hid behind a bush that was closer to the village so they weren't spotted by the giant 'guard'. Dante looked around from the outside of the bush then jumped back in before asking.

"Where does the witch live?"

"How am I suppose to know? He flew from the sky! Remember?" Radha informed.

"Oh." the male hamster said as Radha rolled her eyes.

"Guys!" Creepie shouted to get everyone's attention. "I got a plan!"

The group gathered around the tiny creeper as he told them the plan. To get the plan into action, Radha and Creeper barked to get the golem's attention. The golem got angry and ran after them. While the rest of the group dashed off into the group of homes.

They searched through each one with no hope. They sighed and sat down in shame.

"Now what do we do!?" Angel cried. "I don't wanna be a mouse forever!"

"You're a hamster!" Eric confirmed as Angel screamed in the kitten's face.

"DO YOU THINK I CARE YOU LITTLE GEEK! A MOUSE AND A HAMSTER LOOK EXACTLY THE SAME!"

"No they don't." Eric explained. "Mice have long, naked tails while hamsters have short, furry tails. Furthermore, Hamster have smaller ears than mice. And finally hamsters are larger than mice."

"I CAME HERE TO TURN BACK TO NORMAL! NOT GET A ANIMAL LESSON!" Angel complained as screamed were heard.

"HELP US!"

"RAHUL!"

"RADHA! I'M COMING!" the blue dog screamed back as him and Lucky rushed over to help them out. The two pups were still running away from nasty golem when the witch came out of no where and froze the monster and the two pups.

Rahul and Lucky got to the scene and stared in shock at their frozen friends. The witch walked up to the two dogs and gasped.

"I forbidden you!" he pointed at the blue dog.

"Leave my sister alone!" Rahul barked as the witch rolled his eyes.

"Well maybe if you and your stupid friends didn't come back, I wouldn't have turn your sister and her friend into pup-sicles." the man growled, putting his nubs on his hips.

The dog growled at the man. "May I inform you that we're still pets! And if you don't turn up back, I'm gonna turn your nubs into my chew toys!"

"No need to be rude!" he scoffed. "I would turn you back...but I can't..."

"WHAT!?" Lucky and Rahul screamed in unison.

The witch sweatdropped and sighed. "Yea, I hardly reverse curses..."

"WELL YOU BETTER LEARN HOW!" Rahul shouted. "WE ONLY HAVE MORE THAN TWENTY-FOUR HOURS LEFT!"

"But that barely enough time!" the witch explained. "I need about a week to practice and learn the spell!"

The dog sighed in defeat and looked at his frozen sister. He then growled in anger, ran far away from the block of ice. Then with all his might, rammed himself towards the glacier-like block. It cracked a little but not a lot. Rahul repeated this process, step back, rammed, checked his progress.

Once he quit, there was a large bruise on his hip. He fell on the ground in pain as the witch waved his wand causing the two puppies to unfreeze. They were still wet however and shivered in their damp fur.

"C-c-cold." Creeper studdered as Radha nodded. Rahul ran over to nuzzled his sister as the witch took out a spell book. He scanned through the pages until he reach the back of the book. His eyes searched the page then smiled when he found the spell he was looking for.

"Ah here it is." he smirked before waving his wand and reciting it. "These troublesome children have been through some courses. Running around as quick as horses. Before their troubles should get any worse. Do me a favor and lift their curse."

The former pets glowed and shifted back into their regular forms. They cheered happily and hugged or rubbed their pets. The witch grinned and disappeared in a gray mist of fog. Angel brushed her hair and cheered.

"Thank goodness! I'm not a mouse anymore!"

"For the last time, you WERE A HAMSTER!" Eric screamed as Angel pouted.

"Oh give it a rest Eric!"

Then the group raced off to get the strangers out of Creeper's house.

* * *

At the house, Sam was eating some of the raw chicken that was in the fridge. Jack rolled his eyes as he sat on the couch next to his girlfriend, Maya, who was flicking through the channels. Hikari, who was sitting next to Maya, laughed at a chicken outside the window with a bucket over his head.

"Shut up!" Maya yelled, looking angrily at the girl. "I'm trying to watch TV!"

"Sorry, it just too funny!" Hikari laughed, pointing at the window. Then the door burst open relieving a group of Minecrafters, Creeper, Eric, Angel, Dante, Radha, Winter and Rahul.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" the black haired girl shouted as Sam walked up to her and pushed her on the ground before saying.

"Or else what? Your mommy going to come and spank me?"

Creeper chuckled as she got her diamond sword out. "No. I rather spank you myself." She slashed the sword at her but Sam dodged. Creeper's friends cheered her on, Maya and Jack watched in interest while Hikari continued laughing at the chicken in the window.

**Sorry this one took soo long! I hope you loved it. If you did, review, favorite and follow! I would appreciate it A LOT! Thank you all and until next time.**

**~ SCF99 **


	7. Rivalry of the Relatives

The Minecrafters have nothing planned today so the decided stay at Creeper's house while Creeper went to the mine. Creeper was mining around the cavern when she bumped into someone. She has black skin and white clothing, with black shoes. Her eyes colored white. She had an angry expression on her face as she walked away. Creeper ran up to her and got her attention.

"Sorry I bumped into you!" she apologized. "Did I make you mad?"

"No you didn't..." she said politely. "My IGNORANT BROTHER DID!"

Then she marched away as her brother ran in front of her. He, however, has ghostly white skin and black clothing, with white shoes. His eyes were black. And he began to yell in her face.

"I'M IGNORANT?! HAVE YOU CHECK YOURSELF LATELY!?"

"WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT A COWARD!" she yelled back as the boy blushed and walked away mumbling something to himself. The girl began to smile at her success. She then turned around to look at Creeper. She walked over to her and introduced herself.

"I'm Light and the cowardly boy is my brother is Dark."

"I'm Creeper!"

Light smiled before brushing her hair away from her eyes. Her stomach then began to growl. She blushed a little as Creeper giggled.

"Come on! We can go to my place and give you a bit to eat!"

"Thank you!" she thanked before rushed off. Creeper beamed and followed.

* * *

"WOOO! PARTY!"

At Creeper's house, Angel was hanging from the redstone lamp. She began screaming her lungs out an insane maniac.

"Oh No! She's DRUNK!" Hikari shouted, running around the room.

"How could she possibly be drunk?" Maya asked. "She only drunk twenty buckets of milk."

"Milk can do STRANGE things to a girl..." Hikari giggled as Maya and Jack shook their head. Creeper then walked in as Radha screamed.

"CRAZY TWIN ON THE LOOSE!RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"Creepie!" Creeper yelled as her tiny friend ran in. "What is happening?"

After a bunch of hissing noises from the creeper, Creeper understood.

"So, Angel is now going crazy!?" the black-haired girl asked as Creepie nodded. "Over a milk-overdose?"

"FRITTER NUGGETS!" Angel yelled out of random as everyone looked at her with a confused expression.

"What the hell is a Fritter Nugget?" Jack asked as Hikari responded.

"I think it's a deep fried chicken nugget!"

"But it's still a chicken nugget..." Maya explained as Hikari rolled her eyes.

"Tomato, Tomato. Same thing."

"Sure..." Sam sighed as Angel jumped on the floor. Creeper sighed and slapped her across the face. Angel smiled and rubbed her cheek before leaving the living room.

Light stared confusingly at her new friend. Creeper then stared in shock and introduced her. "Guys! This is Light!"

Everyone waved or shouted "HI!" to Light. She smiled and waved.

"I'm Hikari!" Hikari introduced. "And what you just seen was the affects of drinking too much milk. If you're lactose intolerant, then you're safe... For now..."

"...okay..." Light said awkwardly before her brother barged in. He marched angrily towards her and started yelling.

"I DON'T LIKE BEING LEFT IN THE MINE ALONE! YOU KNOW THIS!"

"Oh I'm SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE! MAYBE I SHOULD HOLD YOUR HAND AND CARRY YOU AROUND!" Light yelled before running away from her brother. He got furious and followed her. Then they started arguing in the kitchen.

"I'm scared..." Radha said as the siblings started yelling in the other room.

"What up with them?" Dante asked Creeper.

"They're arguing! Duh!" she reponded obviously as Angel ran in.

"GUYS! THERE ARE TWO STRANGERS YELLING IN THE BATHROOM! AND I HAVE TO GO!" she yelled crossing her legs. Her face was turning a bright shade of pink as she tried to hold it.

"If they don't hurry up, I'm gonna pee in your sink!" Everyone looked disgusted towards Angel.

"TMI!" Rahul yelled, covering his sister's ears.(Or at least where they should be...)

"Eww." Creeper said in disgust. "Anyway, how are we suppose to make them stop."

"Easy!" Hikari smiled. "We don't!"

Maya rolled her eyes. She then ploped on the couch and turned on the TV. Jack and Sam sat next to her and watched. Everyone except Creeper and Angel followed the others idea and watched TV. Creeper sighed in defeat and dragged Angel to the bathroom.

"Can you two stop it in there!?" Creeper asked, loudly banging on the door. "My friend needs to go!"

The two siblings exited the bathroom as Angel dashed into it and slammed the door behind her. Then the two started it up again in the hallway. Creeper growled angrily as the two continued to argue. She then screamed at them.

"CAN YOU TWO STOP ARGUING FOR SECOND! IT'S LIKE YOU BOTH DESPISE EACH OTHER! AND IF YOU DO, THEN STAY AWAY FROM EACH OTHER NOTCH DAMNIT!"

Light and Dark gave each other confused glances before they both looked down at their feet in shame like they were being scolded by their mother.

Light looked up and told her. "We can't..."

"Why not?" Creeper asked as Dark responded.

"We don't like being alone..."

"WHAT! Wait- so you guys hate each other yet you stay together?" Creeper asked as they both nodded and Angel exited the bathroom.

"That's dumb." Angel stated. "If I hate my brother, I would have pushed him away from me."

"Me too!" Radha agreed, coming out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn. "Anyways, we're watching the LEGO movie! Care to join?"

They all nodded and rushed to the couch as began watching the movie and enjoyed every minute of it together. Eating popcorn and sipping soda, laughing at the funny and booing at the bad.

**Sorry it took soo LONG to update on this story! Life and my little brother got in my way of completing this. And also I was working on one of my Halloween fics early so all I have to do is post it. I'm thinking about doing two, one is a Sonic fic and the other is Minecraft. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time, this is SonicCraftFan99 signing out!**


	8. Feud of the Furry

**YAY A PET- BASED CHAPTER FOR ONCE! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT! And lets all hope no one dies...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE OCs USED EXCEPT CREEPIE!**

"SHUT UP!"

"NO YOU!"

The miners left the house for the evening, leaving the pets at home alone. And right now...things aren't so peachy. Ice, Dark's dog and Fire, Light's cat, keeps fighting. The other pets are starting to become irritated about this before Wither snapped.

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! COME WITH ME!"

The female feline began dragging Dark away as Cloud, and Mittens; Maya's kitten followed her. In Creeper's room, the cats assembled together to discuss something.

"Ok, we understand that you hate Ice but this is getting a bit too..." Wither started as Cloud finished.

"Ridiculous."

"How about Stupid!" the kitten giggled as Dark rolled his eyes.

"Look child!" he growled staring at Mittens. "I don't need your idiotic or ignorant behavior! I can handle that dumb mutt alone!"

Dark was about to walk away but Wither stopped him. "Wait! What if we help you dominate the dog?"

The black male cat look at his feline friend and smirked. "I'm listening..."

Back in the living room with the other pets, Creepie was trying to cool Ice down. (LOL)

"It's nice to have your assistance but you don't understand the situation I'm in." Ice explained as Maru, Hikari's dog giggled.

"I don't understand anything!"

"Me neither!" Lucky chimed as Maru raised her paw.

"High Paw!" she cheered as she connected paws with Lucky. Kat rolled her eyes and said.

"No one cares about how dumb you two are!"

"Wait- is being dumb a good thing?" Heaven asked as Slash laughed.

"Yes it is!"

"Then I'm dumb too!" the airheaded dog cheered as the male bat laughed even harder at her ignorance. Kat sighed then smacked Slash before flying to the coffee table.

"Hey!" he yelled as the female giggled.

Ice walked over to the three other dogs, who were playing 'Duck, Duck, Goose!' in the middle of the living room. They stopped playing and listened as she spoke.

"What if we get revenge on those furballs for messing with us?"

"Does revenge come with steak?" Maru asked as Ice replied.

"Yes."

"Than I'm in!" the blue collared dog cheered.

"Me too!" Heaven chirped.

"Me five!" Lucky chimed as Ice smirked and explained to them the plan.

A half a hour later, the cats finally exited Creeper's room and entered the living room with football helmets on each of their heads. The dogs came out from behind the couch with pots on their heads. Once they were in place, Creepie put on some battle music and screamed.

"LET THE BATTLE COMMENCE!"

And with that, the battle began. Wither pounced onto Maru, Lucky clobbered Mittens, Cloud attacked Heaven and Ice took on Fire. Wither began clawing at Maru with her paws. Jabbing each one into her coat as she yelped in pain.

"HELP!" she cried as Lucky ran over to aid her. He bit into her shoulder which cause her to scream. Mittens dashed over to help and jumped onto Lucky's back. And soon it became a pile of pets, wrestling and biting one another.

This massacre went on for about thirty minutes before Creepie stopped it. "GUYS QUIT IT! WE'RE SUPPOSE TO BE FRIENDS!"

"Well WE'RE NOT!" Wither snapped at the creeper as Cloud and Mittens nodded.

"I'm only doing this for the steak Ice promised!" Maru said as Lucky and Heaven cheered in unison. "But so far, I haven't seen any..."

They haven't noticed it but Ice was already gone. She bolted into Creeper's spare bedroom and hid in one of the closets.

Wither chuckled at the trio. "She totally blind-sided you guys!"

"She sure did..." Fire smirked. "Maybe she not as dense as I thought she was."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" she yelled sprinting out of the room and into the hallway.

"DON'T YELL AT ME! I WAS COMPLIMENTING YOU!" the cat loudly clarified as the female dog growled.

"WELL...uh thanks..."

"BUT YOU'RE STILL A STUPID MUTT!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"I SAID YOU ARE STUPID!"

"WHY YOU!"

Kat and Slash sighed as Creepie said bluntly. "Here we go again..."

**This chapter is slightly shorter than my others because I just wanted it to be. I was really interested on doing a pet-based chapter so everyone can see the pets' point of view on the situation especially since Fire and Ice came along. I might do more in the future but until next time...**

**SCF99 signing out!**


	9. The Greedy and the Good

While the pets were at home causing mayhem, the Minecrafters were searching for diamond in the mine. Each miners looked through a perimeter of the mine with no avail. Angel gave up and laid herself on the cold stone ground before saying.

"Can we go home now?"

"We can't leave now!" Eric exclaimed. "We have to keep looking!"

"Why can't we just get some out of create mode?" Maya asked, tossing her pickaxe on the ground and laying next to Angel. "I'll be easier and less hassle."

"You don't understand!" Eric shouted. "It's more valueable if you search for it!"

"Whatever...do what you will but I'm not mining." Maya said in defiance and sat herself up. The nerd shook his head and continued digging until Dante squealed.

"I think I found something!"

The others ran over in glee then in disappointment as Dante found a iron ore. Angel walked over to her twin brother and slapped him across the face.

"YOU GOT US EXCITED FOR NOTHING!" she yelled, hitting her brother harder each time. Dante hit back then frantically ran deeper into the mine with his sister in toe. The other soon followed after them.

After twelve minutes of running, they finally stopped. They all started breathing frantically as they rested on the stone ground.

"Where did, your brother, GO?" Creeper asked Angel. She shrugged.

"He probably, ran, further."

"CAN WE, PLEASE, GO, HOME, NOW!" Hikari cried between breathes as Angel shook her head.

"Not, without my brother!"

The twin then got up from the ground and walked forward before yelling.

"DANTE!"

There was a silence. She yelled again.

"DANTE!"

There was another silence. A long silence. She yelled one more time.

"DANTE! WHERE ARE YOU!"

A male voice yelled something back but it wasn't Dante. "STOP YELLING!"

Angel ran in as the team followed. Once they were in, they saw a man. He had Long-ish blond hair and thick-framed glasses. He wore a Hard hat, a black tank top, brown jacket with sleeves rolled-up, baggy camo pants and black boots. The man looked atthem in anger.

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY PEOPLE YELLIN' ABOUT?!" the man yelled at them. "CAN'T A GUY GET SOME PEACE!"

"We're sorry but we're searching for our friend." Creeper apologized. "Have you seen him?"

"Does he have brown hair and looked a little like her?" he asked, pointing to Angel. She nodded.

"Yes! Tell us where he is!"

"I would love to...but..." he said, holding out his nub. "I need to get paid for my services."

"How much?" Maya asked as the man chuckled.

"I don't know...about 10 diamonds."

The miners stood in utter shock at the price. TEN DIAMONDS!? They could barely find one! Angel shook her head repeatedly. "NO WAY! We could just find him are selves!"

"You sure about that, cuz I could just let you brother suffer wherever he ended up."

Angel thought about it then sighed. "Alright..."

"Great." he smirked. "The name's Rhode Crev, the best miner and inventor in Minecraft. Just call me if you have my pay ready."

They nodded and walked away from Mr. Crev. Jack scoffed about a couple minutes after their encounter with him. "The best inventor, ha, please. His only talent is being a greedy asshole."

Maya chuckled as she searched through the cavern walls. "True."

"GUYS I FOUND TWO DIAMONDS!" Creeper cheered as the other raced over to her. She was surrounded by lava at least one hundred blocks away from everyone else.

"LOOK THERE'S SOME MORE!" Hikari chirped, making a bridge with her cobblestone close to the area Creeper was present. She took out a gold pickaxe and started mining. Once she was done, she clapped her nubs together. She found the last eight diamonds they needed until she realized something. The lava was rising.

The girls started to panick and Jack created a tunnel of stone and pushed the girls through until they arrived safely at the other side. The two rescued girls sighed in relief as everyone else cheered.

"Thank Jack!" Creeper and Hikari thanked in unison as Jack grinned.

"It was no trouble."

"Yawn." a voice said blankly as the group turned around to see Rhode.

"How did you-?" Creeper asked as Rhode laughed.

"I never share my secrets. Now then, do you have my pay?"

"Yep!" Hikari giggled, giving the man his pay. "Now talk!"

"That girl's brother is in the Nether." he whispered to the group as Angel gasped.

"THE NETHER?! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO GET THERE?!"

"Well...I need five more diamonds to answer that." Mr. Crev grinned as Rahul growled.

"TELL US!"

"You don't pay. I don't talk." he explained as Rahul hollored.

"THESE GIRLS ALMOST DIED FOR TEN!"

"You don't pay. I DON'T TALK!"

"Fine." Rahul sighed in defeat as he walked away. The others followed as the greedy man chuckled. Hours later, the group finally found the diamonds Rhode wanted and gave it to him. He smirked.

"Now, there is an open portal at the edge of the mine. Take it to find him."

"Thanks!" Angel beamed as she and her team ran off to go find the portal. After countless minutes of searching they finally found it and stepped through. Once everyone got through, Radha gulped.

"Herobrine lives here..."

Her brother helded his sister close as the group moved further. Then they finally heard a scream and this time it wasn't a ghast. The scream got louder as Angel cried.

"DANTE!"

She ran up to the Nether rack castle at the end of the horrid place. Angel stood there, staring at the castle. _Why does this place look strangely familiar..._ Angel thought before she busted in the front door. Then gasped at what she saw.

Herobrine, a girl, a tiny ghast and her brother were sitting on a couch watching TV and eating pretzel sticks. The man was the first one to look up. He smiled at the girl.

"Why hello Angel!"

"How do you know my name?" she asked as the group ducked behind her.

"I still remember your name after the mod incident!" Herobrine laughed as Angel smiled. ( Remember _Diaper Dilemma :D_ )

_No wonder this place looked familiar!_ she thought as she hugged Herobrine. Her friends gasped as the god laughed.

"Don't worry! I won't hurt you!"

The others grinned as they plopped on the couch and watch TV. The girl giggled and ran in front of the TV. "I still haven't introduced myself! I'm Bloody Night and the little ghast is my pet Hellfire!"

The group introduced themselves then they continued watch TV together like a true family should.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, please review, favorite and follow! And if you want your OCs in this action plz feel free to ask! Just remember to follow the guidelines!**

**~SCF99 signing out! **


	10. The Severe Setback Pt 1

**ANOTHER TWO PARTER! Hope you like this one! But it has nothing to do with curses this time! Also sorry it's soo short...**

**WARNING! THIS ONE IS A LITTLE SAD SO BRACE YOURSELF!**

The miners were back at Creeper's house after the fun they had at Herobrine's. Bloody and her pet came along with them. They were just lounging around the house until thunder roared through the structure. Rain rapidly began to pour outside as the group rushed to the window. Thunder roared again as lightning struck the ground.

"WHOA!" Hikari shouted as lightning struck the ground again, this time a little closer to the house. Creeper dashed in her room and hid under her bed clutching Creepie in her arms.

"JUST TELL ME WHEN IT'S OVER!" she screamed, trying to compete with the thunder's loud bang against the dark clouds. Light sighed and helded onto Fire. She petted him lightly on the head as he purred. She then groaned.

"I wish this loud thunder could stop!"

"Shut up!" Dark snapped. "It's not like it's gonna destroy the house!"

And with that, the house was struck by lightning. The wooden blocks flew away and shattered into tiny particles. The lightning flashed again as the group dashed under a couple of nearby trees. Creeper and Creepie were the last to get over there. Tears filled her eyes as she cried.

"MY HOUSE! MY BEAUTIFUL, BEAUTIFUL HOUSE!"

"AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT DARK!" Light scolded as Dark scoffed.

"HOW IS THIS MY FAULT!? I CAN'T CONTROL THE WEATHER!"

"YOU JINXED IT YOU TWIT!"

"IT'S STILL ISN'T MY FAULT!"

"IS SO!"

"IS NOT!"

"GUYS!" Radha butted in, rubbing Creeper's back as she spoke. "YOU TWO ARE WORRIED ABOUT WHO FAULT THIS IS WHEN YOU SHOULD BE FOCUSED ON THE FACT THAT CREEPER'S HOUSE WAS BLOWED TO SMITHEREENS!"

The two bickering siblings sighed in defeat and moved over to their crying friend. Dark was the first to apologize.

"Sorry Creeper... I jinxed it."

She wiped the moisture away from her eyes before she sniffed. "It's okay... It isn't your fault." Her tiny friend, Creepie, nuzzled against her cheek as she sighed in dismay

Light and Dark continued to rub her back as it started to rain harder. Lightning, the antagonist of this chapter, flashed on the trees with caused them to be ingulfed in flames. The Minecrafters frantically ran for cover in a nearby mine. They sighed as thunder roared once more.

"WHY?!" Creeper cried even louder Lucky licked her cheek. Creeper rubbed his head as some more tears streamed down her face. "Thanks Lucky, but it's no use.."

The dog whimpered as he sadly moved over to his owner. Rahul rubbed his head as he said. "Nice try pal."

"Look like you guys are in a pickle." a voice said as everyone turned around to see Rhode. "But I might be able to assist for twenty diamonds."

"TWENTY?!" Eric shouted as Creeper stood up, moving closer to him as she scolded

"LOOK YOU GREEDY LOSER! I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! DON'T YOU SEE I HAVE NOTHING! NO FOOD! NO SHELTER! NOT EVEN A SINGLE PIECES OF WOOL WITH ME AND YOU ASK ME FOR DIAMOND! **DO YOU HAVE A FUCKING HEART!? OR SOUL INSIDE THAT USELESS BODY OF YOURS?! DO YOU EVEN CARE A BIT THAT MY HOUSE WAS BLOWN INTO PIECES?! DO YOU CARE THAT MY FRIENDS NOR I HAVE ALMOST NO WHERE TO GO?!** DO YOU c-care that I-I have...n-nothing..."

She fell on the ground and began screaming as tears dripped from her eyes. "WHY?! WHY?! **WHY?!**" Creeper banged her fists against the ground as she sobbed.

Winter walked over to Rhode and punched him in his chest before saying. "She is going through enough already! Don't you DARE MAKE IT WORSE!"

"Well, I see where I'm not wanted!" he scoffed as he held his chest. Then he began walking into the mine that he came out of. Hikari looked around then cheered in delight as she spotted a cave a few hundred blocks away from them.

"Hey look! I found us a cave!"

The others looked in her direction and applauded in glee. They then ran up to it trying to avoid the bolts of electricity that striked the ground. Once they reached their destination they sighed in relief as they propped themselves on the rough ground. Thunder growled again as Creeper wiped the fluids away from her eyes and looked up into the gray, gloomy sky.

"Well looks like this is my new home now." Creeper sighed as Hikari giggled.

"Don't be silly! We aren't gonna let you live in this dusty old cave! Once the rain stops, we're gonna give you home a make over!"

They others nodded and cheered in unison at Hikari's plan. Creeper laughed at what a wonderful plan it was. She then smiled as she gave each of her friends a hug and once she was done, she cheered.

"You guys are the bestest friends a girl could as for!"

**This was an emotional chapter to type and I hope it was emotional to read as well! Let's all hope that things run smoothly for this crew of crafters and until next time! This is SonicCraftFan99 and I hope you enjoy the next** **part.**


	11. The Severe Setback Pt 2

**PART TWO! I hope you like it! DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except Creeper, Creepie and the story!**

Hours. That long, long period of time. They waited several of them in order to even begin on their project. Everyone was just sitting, laying down or standing around the cave with nothing to do but to stare at the gloomy scenery around them. Creeper, however, was fast asleep in one of the large stones that were in the cave.

"This would have been a perfect time to work on her house!" Hikari pouted as the others nodded. "She's fast asleep!"

"Well the lightning and thunder stopped... So why don't we?" Bloody asked as Hikari got up and stomped her foot in anger.

"IT STILL RAINING!" she shouted as Eric shushed her.

"Be quiet." he whispered. "Creeper's trying to sleep!"

"You love her, don't ya!" Hikari giggled as Eric blushed and the others laughed.

"No." Eric whispered in embarrassment then he shifted into a talking tone. "But that's not what we're suppose to be worried about right now. We should focus on Creeper's house. Remember Hikari?"

Hikari rolled her eyes. "Sure..."

"Come on!" Radha cheered, running outside of the cave. The others followed and together they started collecting materials for the new house.

Creeper finally woke up to see a wall of rainbow wool covering the entrance of the cave and several sighs that all say;

DON'T BREAK THE WOOL! DON'T BREAK THE WOOL! DON'T BREAK THE WOOL! DON'T BREAK THE WOOL! DON'T BREAK THE WOOL! DON'T BREAK THE WOOL! DON'T BREAK THE WOOL!

She wondered why but didn't worry. Hours later Eric wrecked the wool wall to see his friend on the other side staring at him pleadingly.

"Can I get out of here now?" she asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Not yet..."

"Why?"

"Because they are putting the last touches to your house."

"But I really need to use the bathroom!"

"Can you at least try to wait?"

"No! I'm gonna EXPLODE!"

Eric sighed and put the wall back up. Then he replied. "You'll have to wait... Or use it in the cave."

Creeper pouted as she got up and went deeper in the cave so she can do her business. Minutes later Eric opened the entrance again.

"You can come out now!" he cheered as she stepped out of the dark cavern and stared in awe at her new home.

It was an extremely large creeper, from head to toe. Tears went down her cheeks on the beauty of her new home. She then hugged the person that was closer to her, which was Eric.

"IT'S BEAUTIFUL!" Creeper cried nuzzling her head into Eric's shirt. He smiled and rubbed her head to comfort her. Eric then walked her towards the front door. He opened it and let her in.

Green walls filled the house with pictures of her and her friends. A black sofa and a gray armchair was placed next to the fireplace and above it was the TV. A wooden coffee table sat in between the two pieces of furniture. She admired the living room before entering the other rooms.

Her kitchen had light green walls with a white refrigerator and sink. A grey furnace sitting the closest to the door. She then sped to her bathroom, which had the same color scheme as the kitchen. Finally she dashed upstairs to her room.

In her room, their were dark green walls, a large bed, more pictures of her friends and a message stenciled on the wall. It was surrounded by painted heads of her friends. She smiled as she read it aloud;

_A true friend is the one who will always stay by your side. The one who would always help you up when you're down. A true friend is the one who will be there for you._

_~With love: Creepie, Eric, Angel, Dante, Radha, Winter, Rahul, Sam, Jack, Maya, Hikari, Dark, Light, Bloody Night and even Rhode_

Creeper giggled before she heard the door opened. She turned around to see her friends smiling at her except Rhode, who stared at the ceiling with a frown on his face. Creeper thanked them all.

"Thank you all soo much for everything! Even you Rhode!"

"Yeah whatever!" Crev pouted. "I'm just angry I'm not getting paid for this!"

He then walked out of the room as everyone else laughed.

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! If you did, please review, favorite and follow! Also if you want your OC in this action, please PM me and follow the guidelines on the first chapter! And until next time this is SonicCraftFan99 signing out! See ya!**


	12. The Slender Situation

**Creeper: Finally after a long hiatus, we're back!**

**Me: That's right! Also I would like to thank all of you for waiting so patiently for these chapters! Now I hope you all enjoy Chapter 12! Sorry for the shortness!**

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"AHHHHHH!"

You all maybe wondering 'What in Notch's name is going on?'. Well, the Minecrafters are playing a Slenderman map and right now they're running for their lives. Maya and Jack, however, just sat on the ground watching the others run around like it was the end of the world.

"This is dumb." the girl sighed as her boyfriend nodded. After several minutes of miners dying, they finally went back to Creeper's house.

"My throat hurts..." Hikari croaked as she rubbed her neck. Maya rolled her eyes.

"Maybe if you all weren't acting like chickens with their heads cut off..."

"We had to scream!" Dante protested. "There was a faceless man after us!"

"That wasn't even Slenderman!" Maya snapped. "That was a baby zombie with his face painted white!"

"It could have been his son!" Angel exclaimed as Maya laughed.

"Who would want to have a baby with that freak?"

"Maybe a Slenderwoman!" Hikari replied.

The non-believing girl said sharply. "You all are idiots! There is no such thing as Slenderman! Nor Slenderwoman! Or even a Slenderbaby!"

Everyone gasped as Winter smirked. "So you don't believe..?"

"Nope!"

"What if I make a bet?"

"What kind?"

"You play a Slenderman mini-game alone without screaming then I'll give you ten diamonds. However, if you scream even once, you give me ten diamonds. Deal?"

Maya grinned. "It's on!"

They shook nubs before sitting down. Everyone began chatting among themselves about who might win this extreme deal. Hikari then popped by the coffee table and took out two stacks of papers before stated.

"Step right up and let your voice be heard in this epic showdown between Winter and Maya! Will Maya come out with money or debt! We'll find out soon folks! Vote now!"

After the voting was done,they headed to the map. A dark forest surrounded Maya as Winter yelled on the loudspeaker.

"You will if you don't yelp nor scream! On your mark! Get set! GO!"

The scenery got dark as day shifted into night. Maya took out her flashlight as she started wandering the misty forest. The girl then stopped to receive the first page. It stated 'BEWARE' in dark bloody letters. She sighed before placing it in her pocket and traveling on.

"This is too easy." she laughed as she walked along the dirt road. The part-enderman female heard something creeping behind her before she spun around to she a bunny. The girl sighed before continuing to walk. She then found the second note with said 'RUN!' in the same type of letters.

She chuckled to herself as she ventured on unaware that the extremely tall man was right behind her. Her vision got a little fuzzing as she traveled but she went on not minding it.

Several minutes past and she collected almost all the possessed sheets. Maya was about to reach for the last one when Slenderman sudden appeared in front of her. He then held her up to his face and gave her a grin. Blood streamed down his mouth as she screamed and immediately died.

Back at the base, the group was laughing except Jack, who stared at the miners with a blank expression. Once Maya walked in, everyone went silent. She walked over to the white haired girl. Winter smiled as the part-enderman gave her the diamonds.

"Did you have fun?" Winter said smugly.

"Shut UP!" Maya shouted before blushing a reddish pink and marching towards her boyfriend. Jack was about to say something but before he could, Maya grabbed his arm and left the server.

Slenderman came into the room and started to laugh. Creeper smiled before saying.

"You can come out now Rhode!"

He unzipped the costume to reveal himself. Rhode then jumped down off his stilts and laughed.

"You should have saw that girl's face! IT WAS PRICELESS!"

Everyone continued laughing before heading back to Creeper's home.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! If you did, please review, favorite and follow! I'm still taking OCs by the way! Until next time, this is SCF99 hoping that you enjoy your day!**

**Bye!**


	13. The Heaving Hotness

**CHAPTER 13! Dun DUN DUN! I hope you enjoy this "hot" new chapter! **

It was extremely hot today in Minecraft. The Minecrafters laid almost dead on the hot summer grass. There was no such thing as air conditioning in Minecraft and almost all the water has been dried up.

"It needs TO RAIN!" Angel cried. "I CAN'T BEAR ALL THIS HEAT!"

"Silly Angel!" Hikari giggled. "There's no bears!"

Maya slapped herself as Eric sighed.

"Angel's right... It needs to rain!"

"How?" Creeper asked as she put her long hair in a bun. Eric thought about it for a moment. Angel then started to cry again.

"WHY IS DAD TREATING US THIS WAY!"

"How am I suppose to know?" asked her twin brother, who was lying next to her.

"Shut UP!" Dark commanded before burying his face in the dirt. Light hit him in the back as she spoke.

"YOU SHUT UP DARK! YOU'RE MAKING THE AIR EVEN HOTTER WITH YOUR BREATHE!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Y-!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" a voice shouted. Everyone turned around to see a boy. He had a black and blue cloak with black shoes and a hood that covers his face. Creeper got up and walked towards him and asked.

"Who are you?"

"Pardon my language, I'm FreezeBlade and can you do me a favor and tell your two friends to SHUT THE HELL UP!" Freeze shouted before sighing. "Sorry again.."

"It's okay!" Creeper smiled as she walked over and patted his back. "I'm Creeper! And these are my friends, Eric, Angel, Dante, Winter, Maya, Jack, Hikari, Sam, Radha, Rahul, Dark, Light, Bloody Night and sometimes you'll see this man that's named Rhode!

"You mean me!" Mr. Crev shouted walking towards them. "And it's extremely hot in those mines... That's why I came out here."

Freeze takes of the hood he was wearing before blinking a few times. "Man, it's bright!" he complained, brushing his hair back. Creeper plopped back down on the ground as Angel screamed.

"IT'S SO HOT!"

"WE KNOW!" Everyone else yelled. Rhode then sighed.

"Why does this have to happen to the handsomest of men?"

"Handsome?" Dante asked. "Everyone knows I'm the handsomest, right Winter?"

Winter scoffed. "In your dreams..."

The brunette smiled. "That counts as a yes."

"Dude, that counts as a 'Get the heck away from me!'" the white haired girl answered as she fanned herself and pushed Dante away. Freeze sat on the ground next to Creeper and asked.

"Have you guys tried going to the snow biome?"

"Yes!" she replied. "But all the snow was dried up!"

"Have you told Notch?"

"Yeah, we told him!" Angel replied. "He said-" clears her throat and mimics her dad. "I'll do the best I can!"

"Oh..." The black haired boy sighed as Hikari screamed.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

She then banged her head repeatedly on a nearby rock. Creeper walked over to aid her friend. "It's okay! At least it can't get any worse! Right?"

The temperature soon risen from 90 to 100 degrees Fahrenheit. The Minecrafters soon laid in puddles of their own sweat. The sun was literally on them.

"So hot. Can't move!" Creeper cried as she tried to get up but failed miserably. Freeze attempted to help his new friend but couldn't.

"DAD PROBABLY WANTS US TO DIE!" Angel sobbed as she held onto Dante's shirt. The twin brother patted his sister's head as he said.

"That's not true! He's probably working his butt off trying to save us all from the burning heat!"

"I want it to just rain." Maya grumbled as she fanned herself. "This heat wave is driving me crazy!"

The miners laid there, groaning in annoyance or crying in agony. For hours, this went on until Hikari snapped.

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF THIS! I'M GONNA BURN TO DEATH IF I DON'T GET ANY WATER!"

"We'll be alright!" Creeper encouraged as Angel stomped over to her and shouted.

"NO IT'S NOT! THE LAST TIME YOU SAID THAT IT GOT HOTTER! YOU'RE ONLY MAKING IT WORSE!"

"SHUT UP!" Freeze shouted. He cleared his throat before saying. "You can't yell at her for looking at the positive side of this. We should look at all the bad situations that way! So don't get mad at her, get mad at yourselves."

Creeper smiled as Angel apologized. "I'm sorry Creeper."

Suddenly, several cool droplets of rain pour down on their heads. Everyone smiled and started dancing happily in the cold liquid. Notch have answered their plead! It felt great! Even if they got colds in the end.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, please review, favorite or follow! The support will be appreciated! Remember,if you want your OC in this story, you must send it in a PM NOT IN A REVIEW! (I keep saying that and some people don't listen...) Also follow all the guidelines! Thank you! **

**Until next time, this is SonicCraftFan99 hoping you all enjoy the rest of your day!**


End file.
